Swept Away
by TheElectrifiedBitch
Summary: Caitlyn’s love for producing brings her to the bustling streets of New York. But she won’t be living the life she’s been asking for. She’ll be working as a nanny. What if she falls in love with her not-so-boss?
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo! Greetings, fellow fanatics. Here goes another Naitlyn story. I just can't get enough of that pairing. This is gonna be the longest chapter I've written. Hope you'll read it! New story, new beginning. ;) Shizzle the Hizzle.

Summary: Caitlyn's love for producing brings her to the bustling streets of New York. But she won't be living the life she's been asking for. She'll be working as a nanny. What if she falls in love with her not-so-boss?

Oh, and by the way, this is loosely based from the movie, The Nanny Diaries. :)

Read, read, read!

**I own Mrs. D, Lincoln and the snotty employee from McDonalds. I do not own Camp Rock. Serious.  


* * *

**

December 7, 2008

10:24 a.m.

On the train to New York, babyyyy!

_New York._

Unbelievable. I can't believe it! It's_ so_ not believable. Did I mention I can't believe it? Oh, yeah I did.

Even though I'm going to NY, I _so_ totally hate my life. Why? Well, here it goes.

One, I lied to my mom saying I'd be studying to some music school to brush up on my producing skills. But, I'm really working as a nanny to some rich, snotty kid. I told her it was cheap but the tuition fee alone is $40, 000. I'm working so I could afford going to school.

Two, I'm already 18 and I don't have a car. I've been practically _begging _for them to give me a Mercedes Benz. Just kidding. I was only asking for a secondhand car. We're not _that_ rich. Psh.

Three, I, Caitlyn Maria Rosabella Gellar have not found my one, true, love. Cheesy much? But, unfortunately it's true. What the heck?! It's like, all the forces of nature are against me. I've been believing in all those fairytale stuff and somehow, I don't have a prince Charming. _Yet. _

To top it all off, here I am sitting next to a big, fat, bald, snoring-like-a-pig man. Could my life get any worse?

"Excuse me, ma'am? May I please have your ticket?" I was awakened from my thoughts. Oh, right, the ticket.

I checked my purse (Yup, I call it that.), I checked my jacket pocket, I checked my pants pocket. Where the hell is it?

"Wait a minute, please. I can't seem to find it." I answered shyly. Yup, it couldn't get any worse.

"Of course." I could see that man is _really_ getting annoyed.

Where is it? I tried checking under my chair and on the floor. No luck.

"Ma'am, if you can't hand your ticket to me within 2 minutes, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this train on the next stop." Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit. _

Goodness _gracious. _Hah, I heard that form my mom. You see, her friends were always—Okay, stop. This is _no_ time for flashbacks. _Emergency situation_ here.

"Please, please, please. It's not fair. I can't find it! I swear I was holding it when I boarded the train. You can't do this to me! I need to be in _New York_! Not some other ass city! Please, I'm just 18!" I was shouting my lungs off and I swear I heard a kid laughing at me. Everybody had scared faces on. What have I done? _Shit._

"Ma'am, those are the rules and—"

"Don't you tell me the goddamn rules! All my life I've been living with fucking rules! Can't there be rules just this time?!" I was steaming and I felt my heartbeat go louder. This is _so _not the Sunday morning I had imagined.

"Ma'am get off the train! You're scaring everybody!"

"But—"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving. No need to raise your voice." I mumbled some very mature words only for the adult ears. _Seriously._

I'm off the train in some city I have no idea about and I don't know what to do. _Great. _Just _great. _As I've said, my life _can_ get even worse.

Just then, I remembered I put the goddamn ticket in my _shirt _pocket. HELL. I spent my 10 minutes arguing with a miserable, unattractive, pimple-faced man only to have my ticket in my _shirt_ pocket. HTF did that happen? Stop swearing, Caitlyn. Relax, relax—how the hell can I relax?

Now, now. How do I get to that rich home? Ah, taxi!

"TAAXXXIIII!" I screamed/shouted. What the? Why is no car stopping? Back home when you just _whispered _the word taxi, they'd come to you in a flash. Huh.

* * *

After an two hours of shouting for a taxi, I've walked a mile under the blazing sun, sweating like a pig. My feet are flooded with blisters, my legs feel like jelly, my two heavy luggages are dirty, my throat is dry, and my stomach is rumbling.

Still no taxi. How about I stop by for some McDonald's? Yup, great idea, Gellar.

When I entered the air-conditioned restaurant, I felt a sigh of relief. With the smell of burgers filling my senses, I hurried to the counter to order with my luggage trailing behind me.

"What can I get you, miss?" Snobby much? I know she's one of those girls who only care about looking great. I could tell.

"Oh, I want two quarter pounders with two large fries and a large Diet Coke." I was really _really_ hungry and I was desperate for food.

"_Diet_ Coke? Are you sure?" she said in her annoyingly southern accent.

"Why? What's wrong with Diet?" I asked questioningly.

"I dunno. It's just that with _two _quarter pounders, I'll never think you're on a diet." She smirked. Who the hell does she think she is? These people are unbelievable. Back home, you'd get arrested with _that_ attitude.

"Just please give me the price so I could eat!" Really starving.

"Okay, okay," she raised her hand in defeat. "That's $8.99."

"'Kay." I handed her the money and went searched for a seat without walking. I spotted a seat across the door and placed my luggage to signify it was my seat.

The second the waitress place the food on my table, carefully I might add, I wolfed down the food. I munched down 5 fries at a time and took two bites of the burger with one humungous sip. When I took the time to calm down, I noticed there were people staring at me. Way to go, Cait. Now you've got all the people staring at you thinking they're next to a wolf-girl.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw three guys. One had super-curly hair and probably my age, the youngest of the three. He had amazingly brown eyes and laughing like there was no tomorrow, The second was probably a bit older than me with straightened, fly-away hair and had that mesmerizing eyes. The third was the oldest by far and had super-straight hair and had that infectious laugh.

I realized they were laughing at _me. _I quickly left the restaurant feeling embarrassed and red all over. Shitty day. Shit. Shit.

"TAAXXIII!" I shouted again and kept my hopes up. Then, a yellow cab passed close to the gutter near me, splashing dirty, yucky-smelling water all over my clothes. Uggh. I smell like crap.

I waited for a few minutes then a cab stopped in front of me. Thank God!

I put my luggage in the trunk and went inside the cherry-smelling cab.

"102 Dumbarton, please."

"Dumbarton? New York?" I could tell, _again, _that the taxi driver was kind.

"Yup."

"Okay. Buckle up."  


* * *

After 30 minutes of sitting in the backseat, we finally reach glorious New York. Wooohooo!

I stared out my window and saw the massive buildings and bustling cars surrounding the streets.

Woah. I finally saw the large Coke can. Cool!

"We're here, dear."

I was awakened form my trance and realized that I'm really in _New York. _

"Oh, thanks!" I paid him the fare and took my luggage from the trunk.

Once I got e everything. I froze on the sidewalk. In front of me was a massive, elegant building surrounded with gold…stuff. Cool. So, this is we're I'll be nanny-ing. I headed for the elevator and pressed number 7 on the pad. Awesome. Gold elevator. What would my "masters" look like?

Once I got out, the elevator, I walked along the hallway and made my way to room 714. I ding-ed on the doorbell and was greeted with probably another nanny. Okay, there's two of us. I hope we'd be friends, though.

"Hey! You must be Caitlyn, the new nanny! I'm Mitchie! I'm actually new here too. I was just here last week." We're going to be friends. I could tell. Yup, I could.

"I'm Caitlyn! So could you…show me around?"

"Sure! Come with me to your room."

I followed her around the apartment and I_ swear _this family has a love for scary-looking lions. They had like, 10 statues of gold lions scattered around the room. And those leopard-print rugs? Damn. I'd be having a hard time sleeping tonight. That's for sure.

"Hey, I never signed up for an animal-skin-print-loving family." I looked around some more and noticed everything had gold on them.

"Yeah. I had the same reaction as you when I arrived. It's like they bought all this from Africa or something."

"Creepy. Creepy."

When we reached my room, I placed all my clothes in the closet and carefully lifted my laptop out of its case.

"Cool! You have a laptop?" Mitchie looks very excited.

"Yeah. I produce some songs and I mix them around in my laptop."

"Awesome. I write songs and I sing. So can you probably make…music for my songs?" She's really nervous.

"Really? Of course!" I was excited. This is the first time I'd be producing music for a real person. Weird right?

"Oh, I remember our "master" left a note for you. It's by the kitchen island."

"Oh, okay." I was curious. I headed for the Kitchen and flipped open the ivory-colored card and read the elegant calligraphy.

_Dear Nanny, _

_I hope you're all settled. I'd like to go along the rules first before I give you permission to start your job. You are the second nanny in this household and I expect the best from you. So, I've come up with a list of regulations for you to follow._

_The master's bedroom, the guest room and the balcony are prohibited._

_My youngest son, Lincoln, aged 7, should be fetched from school at exactly 2:45. On the DOT._

_My eldest child, Nathan, will not be fetched for he walks home with his friends. Of course, he's 18 years old._

_My husband will not be home at all times for he shall be in business meetings around the world. Expect me to be at home all the while._

_You will do the cooking for the family and you will be the nanny to my children. Mitchie will do all the work around the house except for cooking. _

_Keep your room neat and your clothes should not be left lying around the house. _

_Our laundry should be separated from your dirty clothes at all times._

_Your break hours are for 3-4—after you've fetched Lincoln from school. _

_Your food and other personal necessities should be separated in a different cabinet and labeled 'NANNY'._

_You are not required to wear any uniforms but you are not allowed to wear short, skimpy skirts while working. _

_Nathan is very _serious, _I should say, so just leave him alone when he's in one of those phases._

_Lincoln is only allowed to eat vegetables, fruits and tofu. He is not allowed to eat oily meat, chicken or fish. Except for sushi, of course. He will only be eating those foods with my permission._

_Nathan can eat what he desires._

_Never answer the phone._

_Never knock or interrupt me when I am inside the master's bedroom._

_I expect you to respect and obey my rules at all times. When you have violated three rules I have nothing to do except to expel you. _

_If you should have any problems in complying with the work and rules, it is best you should leave._

_Thank you,_

_Mrs. D._

This is going to be a _bumpy _road, folks. Hold on tight. I could tell.  


* * *

Yaay! First Chapter done! :) Press those buttons, people.

So, did you like it? Give me suggestions for the title. It's a bit suckish. And, I'm holding auditions for a another snobby, rich girl. With blond hair, probably. Or...whatever you'd like. She should be 18 years old.

Name:

Personality:

Style:

Attitude:

Facial features:

Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeey! Here's the 2nd chapter! I'd like to thank lots'a people. (: I love you guys.

This next chapters' probably not as long as the first one.

Yes, yes I know. I've updated since forever. I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER. Grr. I'm really, really, really sorry to keep you waiting.

**THANKYOUU!**

KariandTK

Malaysianwriter1995

applepips16

xSecondStarToTheRightx

maria08bernal

pink princess 16

SaveTheDinosaurs14

macandfries454

LOVE iS THE REASON X3

And all those who have story alerted and favorited.

Keep reading !

And most of all, thank you, **FLAME RISING. **I really appreciate the time you gave for that very long flame. ;) I'm glad I made you cringe. Keep flaming! ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

How does she expect me to memorize all those rules by the end of the day? This is gonna take some getting used to. I'm no superhero. 'Kay, you can do it, Gellar. Have some faith in you.

"So Caitlyn, this is where you're gonna be staying. I hope you like it."

"Thanks, Mitch. Where're you staying?"

"Oh, just by the end of the hall."

"Okay. Soo…" I answered awkwardly. I'm not very good at awkward silences.

"I'll…leave you to fix…your things then! Just call me when you need something." she flashed me a huge smile as she closed the door.

After she left, I arranged the pile of crap I call clothes inside the closet. I put all the toiletries inside the not-so-elegant bathroom.

"Home sweet home. Psh, yeah riiight." I said sarcastically to myself as I removed a piece of gum under the bedside table. Yuuuuuck.

I placed my other junk under the bed with my suitcases. I put my trusty laptop on my laptop and opened my latest mix. It needed some polishing and redoing so I just spent the rest of my shit time in remixing.

Once I got the beat going, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted hesitantly.

"Excuse me, nanny. I'd appreciate it very much if you didn't shout in this household."

Then came in, the wicked black-white witch from Dumbarton. She was wearing a ruffled blouse with puffed up sleeves and a black pencil skirt with a matching purse and black pumps. She had pale blonde hair, almost white. Ironic much?

I'm guessing this is Mrs. D. Yeaah, it is.

"Sorry. Are you Mrs. D?" Stupid question, Caitlyn Rosabella. "No, no, I know you're Mrs. D. I…I know you're Mrs. D. I just thought you'd come at a later time. Uh….yeaah."

She just stared back at me intently as if I was some booger on the all waiting to be removed. Insertevilwitchcatchphrasehere.

Then she turned her back to me and walked out the door gracefully.

Why'd she leave? Oh, right. I'm wearing a hideous outfit. That's just it for some snotty wealthy people. They judge you by appearance. I was wearing a blue shirt that says, 'EAT MY SHORTS!' (Courtesy of Bart Simpson.) with Bart doing a nasty bad sign. And denim shorts. Do I have bad taste?

Maybe I should fix stuff and see the children outside.

"Hey Cait! Met the witch?" Mitchie half shouted/whispered to me.

"Yep. She's such a little bi--"

"Get to work Mitchie! Oh, Caitlyn. Make yourself useful! Cook something. Lunch, perhaps?" Talk about bitch. Okay, I'll keep it G-rated.

Mitchie stalked off with a feather duster in her hands. At least she gets freedom. I'm stuck in the cluttered kitchen! Kill me now.

"Okay." I shrugged nonchalantly.

I headed for the kitchen and began taking out various ingredients.

"Raisin, Tofu, Caviar, Tofu, Sushi, Tofu. Is there anything without tofu here?" I spoke to myself low enough.

I checked the freezer for the meats but surprised nothing was there. Except for tofu ice cream and frozen peas. What hell kind of food does this stinkin' rich family eat? And what the hell do I cook? Shitmomenthere.

"If you're wondering what to cook, I've prepared a cookbook for you on the counter. It's right there by the oven." Mrs. D. yelled from the master's bedroom. Now I know why they call it a 'master's bedroom.'

Jeez, woman. No need to be so loud.

I reached for the cookbook and scrambled back to the kitchen island.

"What, what, what should I cook…" I sang to myself while opening and closing numerous cabinets and drawers.

A-ha! Eureka moment. PASTA. Surely they eat pasta.

I took out the past noodles plastic from the cabinet and the tomato sauces. I put on the green apron and placed different pots and pans on the stove.

I turned on the tap and filled the large pan with water. I turned on the heat until it was boiling and gently put the hard noodles into the pan.

Then, I cooked the sauce and put it on the table. (AN: Didn't put the whole procedure of cooking the pasta. But, I hope you catch the drift. :))

As I fixed the plates, utensils and glasses, Mrs. D. came out.

"Oh, good. Lunch. You cooked pasta?! I can't eat that. It's too…soggy. Lincoln can't eat that too. Oh, don't forget to pick him up at 2:45. On the dot." Then, she left. Her sleazy Louis-Vuitton-heeled feet click-clacked on the cold, marble floor as she shut the door.

"Mitchie! Let's do something fun." I shouted for Mitchie. Who cares if I was shouting? Not me. And certainly not Mrs. D.

"I'm so up to it. By the way, I'll be taking a day off tonight. Could you be in charge of cleaning Nate's and Linc's bedrooms?" Mitchie asked.

"Who's Nate?"

"He's Nathan, silly. He just uses 'Nate' so he can have a cool name." I smirked the Gellar smirk. Who does he think he is? Yeah, right. He's cool for having an OCD freak, perfectionist, never-touched-the-floor for a mother. Hooraay.

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Date." She had that impish grin on her face.

"Oooooh. With who?" I curiously asked.

"One of Nate's friends, Shane." Gasp. Another jerk. Probably.

"Okay."

* * *

Shiit. I'm late. I forgot I was supposed to pick-up Lincoln from school. I showered for a good 5 minutes. (Don't worry, I still smell irresistible. Ecck.) I grabbed my pair of Bermuda shorts and a graphic shirt and quickly put them on. I wore my flats, grabbed my bag and the stroller thingy.

By 2:40, I was out of the house.

"Goddammit." I muttered under my breath. I ran, actually I sprinted to the school. I probably looked like a frantic chicken running around while laying eggs in a busy maze. Like the metaphor?

I reached the school by 2:50 and thought they had come out already. I asked a lady who probably lived beside the school.

"Excuse me, what time do the children get out?" I asked in my nicest voice.

"3:30." Huh.

"What?" Is she kidding me? I ran all the way here, sweating like a pig, my soft curls matted to my neck in an unorderly fashion and the children get out at 3:30?!

"I said, THEY GET OUT AT 3:30!" Crazy woman.

"Okay, okay. Take a chill pill, woman." Seriously, she needs to calm down or else I'll be forced to be her psychologist. Eh. Never happening. I quickly walked to the other nannies waiting. They all had different nationalities. I saw that one was from Africa or something.

As I wait, I checked my messages. One was from mom:

_Sweetie! How's boarding school? Call me immediately!_

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I lied to her. Ugh. Now what?

Another was from my brother, Dan:

_Yo, sistah! Hws it hngin'? _**(A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone here.)**

FTW? Stop trying to be gangster, dear brother. You're not up to it. Trust me. And stop with the txt talk!

I didn't text that.

I'm too agitated to reply. How long 'til 3:30?

"HERE THEY COME!" yelled one of the nannies. Warning bell? I think not.

Just when I was to look for the person who shouted, a swarm of children that seems to be on a sugar rush ran toward me. Oh, brother.

"Lincoln! Where are you? I'm your new nanny!" I shouted, loud enough to drown out the children's voices.

A little boy with dirty blonde hair came up to me.

"I HATE YOU!" And he ran away. That was probably the boy and he ran away from me! Mrs. D's gonna flip a shit.

I ran as fast as I can toward the direction the boy had went while pushing the bulky stroller forward.

"You! Come back here!" I yelled.

"No! I hate nannies like you!" He answered back.

Closer…closer…closer… Aha! Nobody runs away from Caitlyn Gellar! I grabbed hold of his wrist and carried him to his stroller.

"Let me go! Police, police! She's a kidnapper!" He pointed his finger at me while shouting to the heavens.

"Lincoln. I'm just your nanny. If I had let you run, you wouldn't know where you live. And then, you would just have to sleep in an alley under a cardboard box. You would starve to death and cats will eat you." I ranted.

He stayed quiet and unable to answer. That seems to have shut him up. He buckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms.

* * *

When we got to the building, I pressed the up button on the elevator panel.

DING!

I rushed inside and pulled back the stroller with Lincoln beside me. He refused to ride in the stroller a few minutes after the 'episode' because his friends would think he was a baby.

Boring elevator music played and I was close to sleeping. Movement form Lincoln woke me from my trance.

"Why are you lying on the floor! Linc, get up!" He was seriously on the floor. This boy is very, very weird.

The elevator stopped on our floor. Lincoln ran to the door and went inside. I heard a clicking movement inside the door.

"Lincoln!" I ran for the door and pulled down the knob. I pushed my hardest but the door didn't budge.

"Lincoln open this damn door!" I shouted as loud as I can.

"Uh-oh, I'm gonna tell mommy you said a bad word!" The voice on the other side answered.

"Lincoln! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"No!"

When I looked under, small hands slipped in the space at the bottom of the door. I quickly held on to it, bending my back forward.

"I will not let go of your hand until you open the door!"

"Uh, excuse me miss?" A low voice said behind me.

I turned my head to the right, still not letting go of Linc's hands. A boy who was about 20 was standing there inside the elevator. It might have closed and was brought to the main lobby. He had shaggy, straightened hair and a sly grin plastered across his face.

"Is this yours?" He pointed

"Uh, yeah." I probably looked stupid. I was bent forward, my hands out in front of me and I think my shorts just slipped down enough to show my Hello Kitty panties. Oh, shit.

I quickly stood up, releasing my hold form Lincoln and pulled up my shorts. I took the stroller form him as I studied his facial features. He had neatly plucked eyebrows, cute brown eyes and perfect teeth. _Gorgeous .  


* * *

_

Okay! The chapter ends here. Who do you think the mystery man is? :) I really feel bad about not updating. I'm just so busy with school work. Oh yeah, and I'm graduating tomorrow! So, It's gonna be summer for me after that. Ohhellyeahz.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
